Welding helmets have become essential devices for protecting welders on welding sites. A welding helmet generally comprises a helmet shell and a headband arrangement disposed in the helmet shell. A protection sheet is mounted on the helmet shell to protect a welder's eyes. The headband arrangement is connected to the helmet shell and can be used to be directly worn on the welder's head.
A helmet mounting structure provided at a side of each ear of the welder is used to connect the headband arrangement to the helmet shell. If the welder can adjust the distance between his/her eyes and the protection sheet in case that the welding helmet is worn, it will be more helpful to protect the welder's eyes.
Further, in a conventional headband arrangement, no sufficient flexible cushion structure is provided at a location of protecting the back of the welder's head, such that the same headband arrangement cannot enable wearers whose heads have different shapes (especially the back of the head) to feel comfortable enough, which may indirectly impact the wearer's work efficiency.